


Howl

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Erica and Isaac were grinning at him, their smiles sharp and eyes blazing gold. Erica was bouncing on her toes, curls swaying around her shoulders and while Isaac looked more laid back, he was all tense lines, clearing working at remaining calm. Boyd was more subdued, his lips quirked into something soft and personal and it made Stiles’ chest feel warm and too-tight. The bonds he now felt there were strumming with his packmates, his packmates, excitement and it was all Stiles could do not to cry.





	Howl

Stiles had no idea how to put into words exactly what he was feeling. Maybe it was because everything felt so much  _ more _ , everything bright and sharper and  _ so much fucking better  _ that he didn’t hold the words needed. But he wanted to explain. He wanted to be able to tell his pack—all the people he now kept close to his heart gathered together—how amazing he felt. How it felt to be connected to them, to be a part of them.

Erica and Isaac were grinning at him, their smiles sharp and eyes blazing gold. Erica was bouncing on her toes, curls swaying around her shoulders and while Isaac looked more laid back, he was all tense lines, clearing working at remaining calm. Boyd was more subdued, his lips quirked into something soft and personal and it made Stiles’ chest feel warm and too-tight. The bonds he now felt there were strumming with his packmates,  _ his packmates _ , excitement and it was all Stiles could do not to cry. 

His dad was there with them, standing a little off to the side with Peter tucked under his arm, and gosh it was still so strange to see them together but Stiles only felt happy, especially with the soft smile Peter was sending his way. Chris was there too and although he wasn’t standing as close he was still standing close enough to the two men that Stiles was going to ask his dad  _ so many _ questions later. The smile on his dad’s face was what mattered most, though, and if his dad was happy so was he.

Stiles turned and he finally looked up at Derek, his  _ Alpha _ . He couldn’t keep his eyes from burning then, tears gathering along the corners as he blinked fast. Derek was still staring at him with red eyes, mouth lined with Stiles’ blood, a smudge left in his beard. His lips were twitched up, top lip pulled back into a smile wide enough that Stiles could see the tops of his two big teeth. Stiles wanted to go to him, to fall into him. Stiles had loved Derek for so long, trusted him for longer and now all Stiles wanted to do was  _ show _ that.

It didn’t seem to matter that only long minutes had passed. The bite had obviously taken—Stiles had felt the pack bonds right away, could feel a new pressure at his gums, felt when two sharp little canines pressed through. It was like the creature inside his head was pushing him forward, urging him to go to Alpha. Derek had always smelt nice, something Stiles had noticed during countless  _ ’puppy piles’ _ during pack nights. 

Now it was so much better,  _ heavier _ and the scent sat on Stiles’ tongue, filled his mind and before he could stop himself he was pitching forward. He steps were uneven but it didn’t matter when Derek came forward to catch him, hold him close and tight. It felt so good, so fucking  _ right _ and Stiles buried his face into Derek’s neck, breathing and licking and  _ biting _ .

What was human of Stiles knew no other pack member would be allowed this, that his Alpha was submitting to Stiles as his equal, as his  _ mate _ but Stiles was too far gone to think clearly. He still tugged at Derek’s hair, pulled at it until Derek arched his neck. He could hear Peter’s hum of interest, hear his own heart beating hard in his chest and Derek’s doing the same. Fuck, he could hear everything. 

But Derek was petting at his back and his pack was moving closer, Erica and Isaac crowding behind him as Derek held him and he felt, he felt so  _ good _ . It made it easier to focus, to breath through, well, everything that was going on around him. He wanted to tell them how grateful he was, how happy and full he felt, but he had no words, and he, he—

He howled. It was full of joy and glee and how fucking amazing he felt and it worked far better than any words he could have come up with. The pack joined him,  _ his pack joining him _ , even his dad and Chris hollering off to the side and his pack bonds glowed brightly in his chest. He didn’t let himself think about those who weren’t here, rather content to let himself get lost in the feel love and content and  _ pack _ around him

He howled again.

**Author's Note:**

> it is a little weird only posting one ficlet a day, after i posted so many drabbles during the end of April, BUT,


End file.
